


Pridecraft 2020

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Angst, Nonbinary Character, OOC, Other, Polyamory, identity struggle, non Canon, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: A collection of stories written for Pride month of various Characters, Parings, and Headcanons.
Relationships: Darius Crowley/Genn Greymane, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Halduron Brightwing/Rommath/Lor'themar Theron, Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian, Liadrin/Thalyssra (Warcraft), Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef, Stellagosa/Valtrois (Warcraft), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	1. Storm, Koltira x Thassarian

**Author's Note:**

> These two have a special place in my heart

Standing on the balcony of the Acherus, dead grey eyes watched as the lightning struck down below, scattering small lights in every direction.  
The thunder rolled loudly, and the smell of rain was heavy in the air.  
The continuous smell of rot and decay from the Ebon Hold base still lingered, however it was greatly outdone by the rain and storm.

This storm In particular, over Stormheim reminded the human of the Lordaeron storms of his life. 

So lost in thought and memory the death knight did not notice his partners presence until thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso.  
“What has your mind?” The elf asked quietly from behind him.  
Thassarian allowed a small smile to befall his lips, placing a cold hand over his lovers two.  
“Memories.” Was all he answered.

Koltira hummed low in thought, moving round to beside the human.  
“Good memories?” The high elf tilted his head to the side slightly, his long ears folding slightly in an expression of curiosity.  
The elf tended to not give much away by his facial features, but more so by his ears.

“Good ones, yes. Scattered memories of storms from when I was once living. Lordaeron’s storms were truly beautiful, much like this one.”  
“You enjoy storms do you Thass?” The elf questioned his partner.  
“I do, deeply.” That said, the human leans forward on the balcony railing to watch the storm pass.

Koltira moved in beside his human partner, slightly leaning on the human as he copied the lent over motion.  
“We rarely had storms in Quel'Thalas. When we did they were quick and light. I do not recall much lightning but I do remember thunder.” The elf mused.

Thassarian watched his partner from the corner of his eye, smiling to himself as he watched the elf become transfixed on the storm. 

“Stay and watch the storm pass with me, My love.” The human placed his hand over the elf’s on the railing.  
Koltira entwined their fingers together before he answered.  
“I will forever be at your side, Thass.” 

Together they watched the storm roar, the rolling thunder shaking the floor of the ship  
They watched until it began to peiter off to nothing more than a light mist of rain.


	2. Rainbow, Shaw x Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a storm at sea can be beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could see rainbows, but I’m colorful blind.

Sailing across the Kul Tiran sea was never a fun thing. The water was restless, the sun blazed above, and the ships filled with Wanna be pirates were an ever nuisance.

Shaw gripped the side of the boat as it rocked hard from a thrash. He frowned looking over the sea and sky. A storm was coming that was for sure. 

“All essential hands on deck, everyone else take shelter, this ones gonna be bumpy mates!” Distantly here heard Flynn Fairwind yelling out orders.  
The brunette rarely yelled, and if he did it was serious.

Suddenly the sky opened up, and rain poured in buckets over them.  
The sky began to twist colors into an angry deep grey and thunder rolled loudly to further the storm.   
In the distance you could see lightning cracking down and one could feel the wind picking up as the boat rocked harshly both due too the wind and the trashing waters below. 

Mathias struggled walking across the unstable boat, yet his determination pushed him forward.  
If this ship were to go down, he’d go down beside the captain.   
———  
Flynn frantically gave orders to the shipmates left, trying his best to keep his voice even and calm to not panic the crew more than they already are.   
If you wanted the ex pirates honest opinion, the current situation didn’t look great.  
He’d been on ships bigger than this one in storms less than this, and the ship still suffered. 

Many say it’s a miracle that the captain is still alive after all the questionable and life threatening situations he's been.   
He’d agree. 

Gripping the wheel of the shop tight enough to turn his knuckles white, Flynn became determined to not let the ship go down.  
Mathias was on this ship, and where the spymaster has the same kind of miracle luck as he, the brunette was not about to be the reason for his partner's death at sea.  
————-  
Carefully making his way up the steps to the captain platform Shaw could easily see his partner at the helm. The brunette hadn’t seen him yet.  
Taking the final steps the spy made his way to the Captains side as the storm continued to wage war on the boat. 

“Mathias?! Why aren’t you below?” Flynn questioned, hands still tightly gripping the wheel.  
“As foolish as it may sound, I wished to be at your side, especially if this does not end the way we all would like.”

The brunette gasped softly, looking over to meet his spy’s piercing gaze.   
Forgetting the boat, the storm, the crew, everything for the moment Flynn grabbed Mathias by the leather of his armor and pulled him flush.  
They looked at one another for but a moment before swiftly moving to a deep searing and desperate kiss. 

Flynns hands grabbed hold of Mathias like his life depended on it, and Shaw held onto Flynn as if he were the most important thing in Azeroth.  
At that moment both statements were true to the couple.   
———  
As the two men kissed, the storm started to die down, the waters calming, the rain turning to mist and the sun began to peek out from the grey clouds.

When the calmness hit fully, the two parted, looking at their surroundings.  
Flynn’s face broke out into a wide grin and he began to laugh quietly.

The redhead furrowed his brow in confusion, watching his partner laugh.  
“What the hell is so funny?   
Flynn smiled even wider, and kissed Shaw chastely.   
“The storm stopped right after we kissed, and now look, look at the sky.” 

Skeptically Shaw turned to look at the part of sky the taller man was pointing at.  
Bright streaks of, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Paint across the sky above. The sun causes all the colors to be all the more vibrant.

Mathias allowed himself to read and lean into his partner as they both looked up at the vibrant colors above


	3. First date, Koltira x Thassarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thass asks Koltira out, finally.  
> However the elf is a bit oblivious.

Koltira sat with a heavy leather bound book in his lap. Dead eyes skimming lazily over the text in the pages. Reading was a hobby he had lost long ago due to his death and commitment to the Lich King.   
Now that the Ebon Blade was free from his control, the elf elicited to pick the hobby up once more. 

Since the change of leadership in the Ebon Blade, the death knights have all tried to make Acherus more liveable. They had brought in some seating and other furnishings. Each knights room was decorated to their own liking. However they all kept the common areas neutral. 

A gentle rapping at the door broke the elf out of his skimming.  
“Come in?” He spoke with a question, hardly anyone else was up and about on the ship this early.  
The door opened inward to reveal the only person Koltira trusted to have his back in battle.  
“Thassarian, what do you need of me?” The elf asked, sitting his book to the side with a strip of torn leather as a bookmark.

The human remains in the doorway, silently looking over the elf before him for a moment.   
The blonde haired man shifted slightly under the dead eyed gaze, he raised an eyebrow in question to his friend.

“I’d ask you to lunch with me today afternoon.” He spoke plainly, his hands clapping together behind his back.   
Slight surprise filled the elf’s chest, “I will go to lunch with you Thassarian, where are we to eat?”   
It was not uncommon for Thassarian to spontaneously wish to go places, therefore the elf did not read too heavily into the invitation.

“Good, we will portal to Dalaran. There is a small cafe I’d like to take you too.” The human turned to leave but paused walking away, he then made one more request. “Wear something nice, not your armor.”   
Then he was gone. 

That was odd. The blonde elf started at where the human for a few passing moments.   
Thassarian never cared what he wore, especially out and around. Why this time was he supposed to dress nicely?   
The elf’s ears folded in confusion as he glanced over to the small closet.  
There wasn’t much in there, a few colored linen shirts and cloth pants, a pair of leather slacks, some boots, and a vest. Over the few months the knight had slowly collected some clothing but none of it was like what he used to wear when he was alive.   
———  
Hours passed, both men dressed in what they dubbed their finest clothes then made their ways to the Dalaran portal. 

Koltira arrived at the portal first, none of the other Ebon Blade members were around, so he waited patiently for his friend.  
Thassarian arrived moments later, his foot fall stuttering when he passed the threshold into the portal room. His eyes trained on the elf,   
The blonde could feel his friend's gaze look him up and down, causing a flush to spread over his pale face.   
Even the dead could blush when extremely embarrassed.

“Lunch?” The elf urged and eyebrow raised at his friend.  
Thassarian blinked, and nodded, reaching out to take the elf’s hand.  
“Yes, lunch. You look amazing Tira.” 

The blonde death knight scoffed. “It’s just a white linen shirt and pants my friend. Nothing special.”   
“Maybe not to you, but to me you are dashing. Let us go.”   
Together they walked through the portal, Koltrias thoughts racing slightly.  
Why was his friend being so affectionate?   
He was brash and stoic to everyone, why the compliments and staring?  
When Dalaran phases into view, the elf had no new answers.   
He simply followed his human friend to wherever their lunch was to be had. 

Thassarian cleaned up well himself. Grey shirt, black jacket, jeans. His hair looked freshly washed and any normal grime was washed away as well.  
He looked good.

The two men walked up to a small Cafe tucked in the corner of the shopping district.   
Small enough that if you blinked you’d miss it.   
Inside was as elegant as every other building in the floating city. Only this one felt more modest in its presentation.

“Where would you like to sit?” The silver haired man asked, gesturing to the many tables.  
“That corner table looks adequate.” The elf pointed to an area where two chairs sat by a small round table. A picture of a famous mage hung on the wall above the table.  
“You go sit, I’ll order for us.” The human walled to the counter after squeezing the elf’s shoulder. 

Sitting in the chair he’d chosen, the elven death knight watched the human order their food. A feeling long since forgotten rose in his chest.   
———-   
Together they ate in relative silence, occasionally bringing up a topic of their last mission, or something of completely random nature.  
The atmosphere was so natural and comfortable between the two of them.  
It felt right to be together.

When the human laughed at the last thing the elf said, he felt the feeling from earlier flare up in his chest once more.   
Suddenly a thought occurred to the blonde man, causing his eyes to widen, he looked at the human once more as he ate.  
His eyes full of something akin to affection lit the man's dead eyes as he looked back at the elf, a smirk crossing his features.   
“What is it, Tira?” The human asked clearly amused by his friend's sudden reaction.

“Thassarian… is this a date?” The elf asked with his ears folding in confusion.  
The human blinked for a moment at his friend before falling into laughter making the elf shrink back into his seat.  
“If I assumed incorrectly, you do not have to laugh. Enough.” The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. 

Thassarian leaned across the table, his hand resting in one of the elf’s crossed arms.  
“It is a date yes, Tira. Unless you wish it to not be.” He smiled at the man.   
The elf relaxed in his chair and moved his own hand to take the humans.  
“I’d like that, yes. I’m sorry I did not realize this was a date at first.” He spoke regretfully.

“No hard feelings, Love. I have been flirting with you for a few weeks now and you seemed oblivious to my advances, it only makes sense you'd be oblivious to being asked on a date.” 

The elf blushed, and glared at the human, taking his hand back.  
“You are sufferable.”  
Thassarian smiled, setting his head up on his hand. “True, very true.”

The two men fell back into comfortable conversations, hands finding their way back to the others.  
“Why don’t we make our way back home, love?” The human asked voice lower than previous, his hand sliding up the elf’s arm slowly.  
“Why go home? This cafe has an Inn next door.” Suggested the elf with a smirk.  
“Oh I like the way you think, my love.” 

Quickly the two moved over to the small inn neighboring the Cafe, they were given a room with one bed and a beautiful view of the floating city.


	4. Identity Shenanigans, Anduin x. Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-binary dragon wishes to know their boyfriends opinion on clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC Wrathion as just not caring about Gender roles.

The prince sighed as he closed his door, lessons today were exhausting to say the least. He felt as if a hammer was pounding on his temple.   
Switching off the light Anduin moved to lay on his bed and shut his eyes. Quickly he fell into a dreamless sleep.   
——-  
A light pressure on his chest awoke the young prince.   
Blinking awake the blonde teen sat up confused, what met his eyes was a small curled up black dragon.   
“Wrathion?” 

The dragon's gaze locked with the prince’s, careful of his talons the dragon moved up the teens chest to nuzzle into his neck. A soft almost purr sound came from the small welp.

Anduin smiled softly, bringing a hand up to pet along Wrathion’s back.   
“What brought you here?” He asked quietly. 

The dragon looked back up at the teen, before he stood gently to climb down from the boy's body, quickly transforming into his humanoid form.  
“I wanted to talk.” The dragon stated, sitting back down on the bed to pull Anduin into his arms.   
The blonde allowed himself to be pulled into the others chest, finding comfort there after the long day he had experienced.

“Talk about what?” Curiosity filled the prince at the idea that the dragon came the whole way here just to talk.  
“How do your people see gender and clothing, Anduin?”   
The prince blinked up confused. “What do you mean? Like everyone else?” He answered apprehensively.

The dragon prince sighed and shook his head.   
“What If I was to wear, say, a woman’s dress? How would you feel?” 

That statement caught the prince off guard, he moved to look at the dragon curiously.  
“I don’t think I have much say in the matter on what you wear, Wrathion.” The human tries to choose his words carefully, it was obvious this matter was important to the dragon. 

“Perhaps you don’t, no. However I’d like to know what you’d think if I were to wear clothing that wasn’t made for the male gender.” The dragon's red eyes fixed on the human. 

Anduin took a moment to think. What the dragon wore was his choice, he had no say, nor did he really care… Perhaps that was the answer Wrathion was looking for. 

“I don’t care what you wear, or how you look. I like you for you.”  
Apparently that was the right answer, as the dragon smiled brightly and tackled the human in a hug. 

Nothing else was said on the matter that night, but the two did remain in one another’s presence for the entire night and partly into the day, until Anduin classes began again and Wrathion had to fly out the window before anyone saw him there.


	5. AU, Wrathion x Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU, two boys crush over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to see barista Wrathion now

The Black Dragon cafe was one of the city’s most popular. It was also Anduin’s favorite place. It was right beside his own work, and within walking distance to his apartment. 

Typically the cafe was packed, and it was almost impossible to get a seat, unless you show up early or when it’s dead. 

Today wasn’t so busy, The blonde got in line behind two other patrons and waited for his turn. Occasionally looking up at the barista who ran the shop.   
Curly black hair, dark skin, obscure red eyes, painted black nails. He looked like a character from a fantasy novel but he was real. Wrathion was the name on his apron.

After the person in front of him ordered her coffee he walked up.  
The barista smiled brightly like he always did when the blonde was there.  
“Well hello there, your usual?” He asked, already grabbing the normal size he got.

Anduin nodded smiling back, yes please and a cinnamon roll to go.” He gestured to the sweets display.

“Oh good choice, I just pulled those out of the oven so it’ll be nice and warm for you. 6 dollars even” The man said as he pulled out the tray to choose the treat.  
“Thank you.” Anduin smiled as he pulled out his wallet, then handed over his money.

The barista smirked. “But of course, it’s a pleasure to serve.” He than handed the blonde his pastry and the receipt 

Anduin took them both, he then walked over to the waiting area for his coffee to be finished.   
——-  
After a few minutes the barista sat his drink down beside him.  
“Here ya go, handsome. Enjoy.” The black haired man winked before walking back to the counter.

Anduin took the warm drink, then turned and walked out the door.   
As he walked down the path his thoughts returned to the barista. He was another reason Anduin returned to the coffee shop so often. 

Lifting the drink to his lips he caught the glance of some writing on the side of the cup that wasn’t his name. Pulling it pack he saw a phone number scribbled with a W under it. 

Wrathion has given him his phone number.   
Smiling to himself he quickly added the number and sent out a text.

Anduin-  
Hello, you left your number on my coffee.

Not even a minute he got a response.

Wrathion-  
Hey ya Hot Stuff, Glad you texted.  
I was going to ask you if you wanted to see me for lunch Friday? 

Anduin blushed lightly before responding. 

Anduin-  
I’d love to, what time and where?

Wrathion-  
How about the Darkshore Dinner? Around 10? 

Anduin-  
Sounds good, see you then.

Wrathion-  
Can’t wait, beautiful. 

Placing his phone back in his pants pocket, Anduin continued his trek to work, this time excited for his upcoming date with the cute Barista.


	6. Discovery, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Shaw get lost in a Ruin, thankfully Shaw can get them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this came out

In Zandalar there were many ruin temples to different Loa. Some were guarded and some were not. In the middle of Vuld’dun sat an abandoned temple  
Inside the temple was said to be some sort of Azerite Tool. 

Flynn and Mathias were sent out to retrieve it before the Horde could. 

However this particular Temple as it turns out had many twisting tunnels and halls.  
“We’ve already come this way, Fairwind.” Shaw grumbled as they passed through the hall they’d been in moments before   
“I know where we’re going, I’ve been in Temples like this before. We just gotta figure out the pattern.”   
The spymaster groaned from behind the captain, but continued to follow.   
—-  
After another aimless twenty minutes the brunette admitted defeat, slumping in the corner of the room 

“You said there was always a pattern, correct?” Shaw asked looking over the haphazard map Flynn had drawn as they walked.  
“Aye, what's your point?.” Flynn dejectedly responded. 

Shaw hummed as he too, out another piece of paper, laying it over flynns map to start his own. “Perhaps you have the right idea, just not the correct route.”  
The spy stated as he began to trace lines that seemed to be parallel.   
The ex captain got to his feet to stand by the spy’s side and watch his tracing.

After scratching over the parallel lines and connecting the curved walls on the map atop the new sheet of paper, a linear path through the temple was revealed.

“My, my you’re good at this mate.” Flynn complimented, peering over the spy’s shoulder.  
“It’s part of the job, deciphering codes and patterns. Let’s go.”  
Quickly the two made it to the chamber room with the Magical Tool, Mathias checked the area intensely for traps before allowing Flynn to take the object.

After it was safely in the man's bag the two followed the map backwards to the entrance and got on the small flying vehicle that was provided for the mission. 

Leaning against the wall of the small vehicle Flynn sighed happily.  
“I’d say that was a mission gone swimmingly!”  
The redhead rolled his eyes. “You’d have been stuck in that temple for days if I hadn’t been there.”

The ex pirate laughed leaning forward smiling widely.  
“You were quite handy, how ever can I repay you spymaster?” He raises his eyebrow in question with a smirk plastered over his face.

The spy scoffed before giving the taller man a wicked grin. “Buy me a drink and let’s see where the night goes.”   
“Oh, ho, I will be taking you up on that, Shaw!” Flynn grinned ear to ear.  
“Mathias.” The spy stated. 

“Huh?” Tilting his head to the side the brunette looked at Shaw curiously.  
“My name is Mathias. You may call me what when we’re off duty.”

Flynn smiled wide again and nodded. “Good to know, Matty!”

“I am already regretting telling you my name.” Stated the spy with an exasperated eye roll, causing the captain to roll with laughter.


	7. Underground, Shaw x Edwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwin needs to let off some steam after everything seems to go wrong. (Kinda NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really liked how this one came out.

Hidden by the ruse of Mineshaft the Defias Brotherhood lay in wait, planning and scheming for their next move against Stormwind. Edwin Vancleef led the charge, loud and boisterous. Determined to lead his followers to victory.  
There was no room for destruction from the cause.

No room for any destruction other than, Mathias Shaw that is. 

Today’s work proved to be more frustrating than normal. Some members of the brotherhood had abandoned the cause in fear of jail time.   
There had been a failed raid attempt by another group of the membership.  
Finally to top it off, he had heard tell that Mathias was ordered to kill him. 

That didn’t seem to be on the table as yet would have it, but the fact still stood and Edwin needed to let off some steam. 

Locked together in a heated kiss, The black haired man pushed Shaw up against the wall, deepening the kiss.   
He felt the spy’s hands roaming over his side, exploring his body.

Edwin grinned into the kiss, shifting his weight to press the other man against the wall more, moving to pin his wandering hands to the wall behind him.   
Shaw broke the kiss with a glare, tugging at his arms to move against the architect's grip “What the hell, Edwin?” 

The grin grew over the black haired man's face, his eyes giving way to contained mischief. “Let’s have some fun tonight, my love.”  
Leaning in he nipped at the red heads lips, who tried to return the action but was met with a bruising kiss instead.

Quickly the two men moved to the rickety bed, touches growing more desperate as desires grew. They fell into a steady routine as they always did, moving together very well despite Edwin's obvious power play this time around.  
Collapsing together once finished, with labored breaths and sweat covered bodies.  
——  
Laid together with the scent of sex and dusty mine shaft in the air, Edwin pulled the other man into his chest. Gently he stroked through Mathias’s red hair.  
He had fallen asleep moments ago, fatigue from the day and their activities taking over.

Leaving Edwin to his thoughts.   
‘Please don’t betray me, my love. I fear what would happen if you did.” Kissing his partner's hair gently, Edwin allowed his eyes to shut and the thoughts of betrayal to drift away, for the moment. 

For now they were simply lovers, not enemies of opposing sides.


	8. Elevator m Genn X Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two gay businesses men stuck in a stalled elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter so much, I may write a short story for it.

Genn carefully balanced his coffee and paperwork in one arm, and his laptop in the other as he walked down the long office hall to the company elevator.   
Glancing at his watch, he groaned inwardly. If he didn’t book it he’d be late to the meeting. 

Shifting his positions carefully, the man sped up his waking, just in time to see the elevator almost close.  
“Shit.” He whispered. “Hold the elevator! Please!”   
The silver haired man yelled out, trying to quicken his pace. 

As he rushed up to the metal doors, a hand reached out to hold the door back before it closed, When the door slid open it revealed a muscular man with shoulder length Red hair, an eye patch over his right eye and the left a deep brown.   
“Hurry up!” Called the man, his voice was deep and gravely.

Genn quickly got to the elevator and stepped in beside the man.   
“Thank you so much, I have a meeting in ten minutes.” The silver haired man lent heavily on the metal wall as the door closed and the small room began to move.   
“No problem, friend. Names, Darius Crowley, IT department.”   
The older man smiled at the other man. “Genn Greymane, Tax department. I’d uh, I’d shake your hand but I've a bit of an armful.” Genn shifted his positions as if the other man couldn’t see his arm full. 

“Oh you’re alright.”   
The two fell into a comfortable silence as the floor levels passed by.   
The eighth floor passed and suddenly the elevator halted with a shuddering stop.  
The sudden stop made Darius stumble and Genn almost drop his strategically placed coffee. Somehow he didn’t let it fall. 

“Well shit and hell.” Darius growled out, kicking the door.   
He hit a few of the buttons on the pad, to no avail. 

“Oh great. This is absolutely wonderful.” Genn let his head fallback and hit the wall. “Did you hit the help call button?” He asked with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Yep, three times.” The redhead nodded as he pulled out his cellphone. “I’m calling the main desk.” 

“Good idea.” Genn slid down to the floor, letting the paperwork and laptop fall to either side of him, keeping his coffee in hand to sip.   
Darius sat on the wall opposite from him after finishing the call. “They said they’re sending a crew up. Apparently other elevators crashed too. So we’re kinda on a waiting list. First call first serve.” He chuckled looking,over at the silver haired man. “Guess you’re not making that meeting.” The man shrugged, stretching out his legs. 

“I suppose not, Well this is just lovely.”   
Darius smirked tilting his head. “Least we’re in good company.”  
Genn let out a laugh. “I don’t even know you, Darius.”  
“Would ya like to?” He asked with amusement clear in his eye and wide smile. 

“Are you… flirting with me sir?” The older man questioned with an amused smile of his own.  
“Depends on if you want me to be or not. My Answer could go either way.” Crossing his arms over his chest the eyepatched man rose an eyebrow in question.

Genn shook his head in amusement. “I suppose I do not mind, though I’m not sure of your intentions here.” 

“You’ll find out, if you let me.”   
Smooth, very smooth, Genn thought. 

After the battle of wits and flirts, the two men fell into comfortable random conversation as they waited on the help crew.   
——-  
After almost 40 minutes and much random discussion from their children, to work, to hobbies and so on the help crew arrived and the two men were freed to return to work. 

Before parting ways, Darius stopped the older man.   
“Here’s my phone number, call me if you still wish to know of my intentions.” The man turned and left a vaguely flustered Genn alone in the hall, a smug expression across his features while the older man hid a blush.


	9. Closet, Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little personal

Anduin curled in on himself in the corner of his bed. For months now his mind has been troubled. Not by faction affairs, priestly training, or the royal classes of a prince.   
All of those were handled with little strain to the prince.

He’d been plagued by thoughts of the Black Dragon Prince, ever since his return home the boy couldn’t get Wrathion out of his head.   
He’d never given romance much thought in the past, choosing to focus on his studies. 

Yet here he was laying in his bed conflicted over his own feelings.   
As an only child to the King you were expected to be king yourself one day, and have a child to then carry on your legacy.   
That ment falling in love with someone of the opposite sex, and compatible race. 

Anduin had failed at both, falling in love with a male dragon. 

Curling into himself tighter the blonde boy worried his lip between his teeth.  
He didn’t even know his father's opinion on gay people.   
He’d known Mathias Shaw was gay, and his Farther seemed accepting enough, he relied very highly on the spy’s intel and opinion.   
However Shaw was the best at his job and it would be unwise to not take full advantage of his skills, even if one didn’t agree with his way of life. 

Groaning quietly the boy pulled a pillow over his head, hoping to smother the conflicting emotions and thoughts from his mind.  
It didn’t work, but it was nice to try.  
———  
In the morning Anduin felt worse. He didn't even know that was possible.   
Trudging downstairs in his day clothes, the young prince sat at the large eating table.  
His father and Genn already were there.   
“Morning Anduin.” Genn greeted.   
“Good morning, Son. Sleep well?” His father asked before returning his attention to breakfast. 

“Good morning to you both, I slept well enough, thank you farther.” The boy answered kindly, picking at his food. He didn’t have much appetite, and hadn’t for a few weeks now. He made sure to eat enough to be healthy but no more than that.

Apparently Genn had noticed this new habit because after breakfast, the blonde teen was pulled aside to talk.  
“Anduin, If there is something wrong, anything at all please don’t hesitate to come to me or your father.” 

Truly the prince appreciated his kindness, he just couldn’t even fully bring himself to admit what was happening in his mind, let alone tell someone else. Especially the two Kings. Genn felt as much a father figure as his biological father.   
“Thank you Genn, it means a lot.” 

Genn smiled before pulling the boy into a tight hug.  
“You remember it well, alright?”   
Anduin nodded. “I promise Genn. Thank you.”   
———  
A few days later Varian noticed his subtle changes as well.   
After a day of noticing anduins particularly down mood the king went directly to his son's room.   
He knocked loud enough to be heard but not too long to disturb.  
“Anduin may I come in?” 

Silence met the king momentarily, before sound was heard inside and the door was opened. Anduin returned to his chair, looking up at his dad as he walked into the smaller room and sat on the boys bed, across from him.

“Is there a problem Father?”  
Varian had tried to plan how to bring up this conversation with his son, but came up short. Genn and him had been conversing over possible ideas of why the teen was so distant and upset, yet none of those theories were confirmed until Anduin said so. 

“Not necessarily a problem, my lion cub. However I and Genn are both concerned.”   
The teen bit his lip while listening to his father's voice.   
“I won’t force you to talk, but I do hope you realize you can speak with me at any time of need. I will always make time for you, cub.” 

The nickname filled the boy with warmth, it helped to ease his inner worry.   
“I… I do know I can come to you, to either of you. I just, I don’t feel ready to talk about this quite yet because I haven’t even fully figured it all out myself.” Pulling the closest pillow to himself Anduin spoke out his words to his father best he could, without giving too much away.

The king rose, taking a few steps before he stood by anduins chair. The man then reached over to rest his hand on the boys head and gently scrub his hair, causing the boy to look like he’d just woken up. The action brought laughter out of the blonde and a genuine smile from the king.

“Remember I’ll always be here for you, Anduin. I’m here when you are ready to talk about it. If there is anything I can do to help ease whatever is wrong, let me know immediately. I will promise to do my best.”  
The king clamped a strong hand on the boy's shoulder to squeeze gently, before he made way to leave the prince's room. 

Anduin smiled softly to himself.  
His dad really loved him. He made it so clear of how he felt.  
His father was an understanding man.

Anduin sat and thought about all his dad and Genn had said. The care and warmth surrounding him like a tight glove. His precious melancholy Momentarily banished.

Perhaps it was nearing time to ‘come out of the closet’ as some would say.


	10. Coming out, Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin decides to come out to Genn and his Dad.

Anduin gulped as he walked downstairs into the throne room. He’d decided today was the day. 

He had struggled for months with this inner war.   
A week ago he had talked with Wrathion, who somehow knew off the bat that something was wrong and bugged the blonde until he’d talk.   
They had talked about anduin’s confusing feelings. He was vague at first to see the dragon’s reaction.   
Wrathion admitted he liked all genders and races of people, he had no preference. That had comforted the blonde vastly.   
Eventually he confessed his feelings to the black dragon. Said dragon was ecstatic since he’d also grown confusing feelings for the human.

Yesterday he’d gone to Genn when the older man was in the library.  
He had sat down and they fell into lazy conversation,   
Eventually he had felt comfortable enough to tell the gilneas king that he was, “gay, or bi, or at the very least not straight.”  
The king had laughed at his rambled sentence and pulled the boy into a tight hug.  
Apparently Liam had been gay too, and Genn had figured that was what Anduin’s inner struggle was about. 

The wolf had urged the boy to tell his father and enforced that if the prince needed anything, he’d always be there.

He’d felt confident then but standing in front of the large throne room doors was another feeling all together.   
If he didn’t do this now, he’d never do it. 

Pushing open the large doors the prince walked into the room.  
Varian sat on the throne with a stack of papers to his side. He was quietly looking over a packet   
“Father, can I talk with you for a moment?”   
The king looked up at his son's voice, setting the packet down onto the other papers.   
“Of course Anduin, privately?” He asked, gesturing at the Guards. 

Anduin nodded smiling sheepishly. “Yes please.”

“Guards, go take a break, I’ll call you back when I’m ready. Shaw, you’re dismissed as well.”   
A chorus of “Yes, Sir.” Was heard from around the room before they all left, leaving the two alone.

“What is it you wanted to speak with me about?” Varian asked, his full attention on the boy.  
“You said I could tell you anything correct?” Varian nodded in response.  
“Okay, well. You know I was struggling before, and well., I have finally figured everything out, I’m gay. Or at least not straight.” Cutting himself off before he started to ramble, the prince nervously looked at his father.

The king smiled, stood and moved to hug his son close.  
“Thank you for telling me, Anduin.”  
Anduin smiled himself, hugging his father back.   
“Thank you for accepting me.” He whispered.

The king scoffed. “If I didn’t I’d be a horrible father and king. How about after I finish these reports, we go to the town square and get a treat?” Varian asked his son, smiling bright.

“I’d really like that!” The boy beamed in response.  
“Very good, I’ll have Shaw get you when it’s time. I love you, Anduin.”  
“I love you too dad.”


	11. Movies, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes Flynn to the movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Flynn had been surprised when Mathias had asked him to the cinema. It had been after a night together that Shaw had moved to sit on his hips, lent down and kissed him deeply.   
When they parted Shaw had the softest look Flynn had ever seen come over the spymaster. It was then, the redhead had asked him to the movies on the weekend evening.   
Obviously the brunette had said yes.

Now it was Friday afternoon, the night of their date and Flynn couldn’t help the anxious excitement he felt as he waited for the other man to show up at his apartment. Just as the thought passed his mind there was a knock at the door.   
Flynn moved quickly to the door, flinging it open with a wide grin.  
“Matty!” 

“That was fast.” Shaw was visably amused. “Are you ready to go?”   
The brunette stepped out of his apartment, pulling the door shut behind himself.  
“Been ready for an hour, mate! Let’s go.”   
The redhead nodded, turning to lead the brunette to the boat back to Stormwind where the theater they were set to go to stood.   
——  
The boat ride was uneventful, the two men fell into conversations of their day. Once the boat stopped, they made their way to the theater.

Stormwind in the afternoon on Friday was typically busy, small shopping stalls open to passerby, small events open to the public and other activities brought the residents of the city out into the streets.  
Walking through the crowds of people littering the streets wasn’t as hard has it seemed, most people moving to allow the men passage.

Flynn was always amazed by how large the city of Stormwind was, and how beautiful the architecture was.   
The theater was no exception, a large white marble building with a ticket booth out front and a large electrical sign with the most recent movie title flickering across. 

Mathias bought two tickets and a small bucket of popcorn, that Flynn took immediately to begin snacking on.   
——  
Inside the theater room for their movie, people sat scattered about in the plush seats. The two men chose a set of seats that were closest to them, settling in quickly.  
Preview ads for other films flickers across the screen, currently an ad for a film about a blood elf runaway engineer was on screen.  
It looked decently interesting.

Flynns arm wrapped around Shaw’s shoulders to pull him gently into the captains side, just as the lights dimmed for the movie to begin.  
The redhead allowed himself to be tugged, enjoying affection from the other man.

Together they watched the movie, quietly making comments about plot lines and bad acting the whole way through.  
The popcorn disappeared completely within the first thirty minutes of the movie, mostly due to Flynn’s absent snacking. 

After the movie the two returned to Shaw’s apartment, falling into bed still in their day clothes to fall asleep wrapped in one another’s arms.


	12. Fairytale, Valtrois x Stellagosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner thoughts of Valtrois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Valtrois walked through the tree covered forest of Azsuna, in search of a particular clearing where dragonkin stayed.   
The forest itself was beautiful as always, since the legions defeated the areas of their attack, have since gone back to their original state.   
Suramar even has become truly a bustling city since the nightborne joined the horde and became strong allies with the blood elves. 

Making her way through to the cleaning the nightborne could already see Stellagosa reading to a couple of dragon whelplings. The children seemed enthralled with her story so the arcanist chose to stand back until the story was over. 

Stellagosa truly was beautiful, her blue hair falling over exposed shoulders, bright blue eyes shimmering with emotion as she spoke, her body covered by a golden and red dress that hung below her shoulders, clinging to her hips.  
Even though this form was just a disguise the arcanist had grown to appreciate it.   
Even in her dragon form, Stellagosa was beautiful. Deep blue scales lining her body, she was smaller than her grandmother had been but still larger then Valtrois had ever thought dragons were. 

Watching the other woman interact with the small whelps warmed the tall elf’s heart and filled her with emotions she quickly chose to not yet acknowledge.  
That all could wait, for now she just wanted to be around the Dragon and get to know her better, perhaps they could be more than friends in the future.


	13. Graveyard shift, Shaw x Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is trouble for Shaw as always.

Shaw’s eyes scanned over the empty cemetery, tombstones litter the land in neat rows upon rows. Carefully trained eyes watching for any disturbance.   
There had been strange activity lately in the boralus cemetery, therefore Shaw had been ordered to stand watch for a few days to see if he could catch anyone.

This was the third day on watch and there had been nothing to note.   
The only difference today was the off and on chatter from Flynn Fairwind who decided to tagalog, despite Shaw’s saying no too.

“-So I told Devin that if he ever tried to take my gold again I’d have him put in the alliance stockades, ya know to scare him.”  
“Flynn, we’re on a mission. Be quiet.” The spymaster whispered harshly.  
The brunette simply grinned. “Nah mate, you’re on a mission. I’m just here.”

Mathias ground his teeth in annoyance, glaring at his partner.  
“Fine, I am on a mission. I need you to shut up.” The spy raised his voice with the last two words. 

The captain put his hands up in defense. “Oi, what’s gotten you all up in a mood?” 

Shaw was sure he’d pop a blood vessel some day due to Flynn’s antics.   
“You know perfectly well, why I’m in a mood. Now be quiet.” Shaw turned too graveyard once more. The night was ticking away and still no activity.

“Fine I’ll be quiet, but don’t come whining to me when you miss my lovely voice.i've been told it could charm-“   
Shaw cut the Ex pirate off by slamming his hands down on the rooftop they were hidden away on. 

“Flynn I swear by the light, if you don’t shut up, and let me focus on my task you will be in one of these graves.” The spy full on shouted at the brunette.  
He then turned back to the cemetery to see a group of people rushing out the side of the fence, all dressed in blacks and greys.

The captain chuckled from behind the spy. “Looks like you went and blew your cover mate, should have been quiet.” 

Slowly turning to look at the taller man, Shaw breathed in heavily to contain his anger. Glaring daggers into the brunettes chest. 

“Whoa that’s a scary look, matty.” Flynn laughed before he was abruptly shoved off the roof onto the ground in a heap. Mathias disappeared to catch the runaways. 

Laying flat on the ground, the ex pirate turned to see whose grave he had landed by. ‘Lawrence Brickle’, was the name on the stone.   
“Welp, Larry sorry for landing on ya. My friend there seemed to be a bit in a mood. I’ll have a chat with him about proper graveyard etiquette.”

The captain then stood up and dusted himself off, walking out of the cemetery as if nothing had happened. At some point on his way home, he had began to whistle, inwardly proud of how much he had annoyed Mathias.


	14. Coffee Shop, lor'themar x rommath x haldurun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even leaders need a simple break at a coffee shop..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A personal favorite in this collection.
> 
> Thank you all who have been commenting and reading. Seeing the support encourages me to go on!

Silvermoon was known for it’s beautiful architecture, arcane knowledge, and history. However in the opinion of the elves of Quel'thalas, their home city should be known for their fine brewed coffee. A staple in the city, leading both visitors and residents to, ‘The Mana Cafe’ a small cafe tucked away in the main court of the city. 

For a small building, it attracted many people and made very good money.

It was a small wooden building with silver and gold lining as accent decoration. Tables lined the outside, covered by a cloth umbrella.   
Inside there was a counter with a glass case embedded that was lined with pastry and treats. Tables and chairs sat in lines on the inside.   
The beautiful decoration helped its popularity and reputation. 

It had even attracted the attention of Silvermoon’s leaders.   
Rommath frequented the establishment almost everyday before and after work.  
Once Halduron heard word of the shop, he would tag along with the mage as often as he could. Most likely to spend time with the black haired man.

At first, the Magister had been annoyed by the Rangers presence, but quickly grew to appreciate it and miss the company when he didn’t have the blonde around.  
———  
On one particular evening the two elf’s sat at a small corner table in the cafe, enjoying their respective drink and pastry.   
The magister had been reading a book on new developments in arcane usage when the Ranger general promptly plucked the book from his hands. 

Glaring daggers, the mage went to grab for his book, only to be denied.  
“Halduron..” he warned, causing the blonde to grin.  
“Hear me out grumpy pants, then I’ll give your boring book back.”   
The mage stared at his companion, not happy at all with the new arrangement but relenting nonetheless.

“This place is truly wonderful and I don’t think it fair we take our time so freely when our partner slaves away over paperwork.”   
The mage let a small smile escape his lips.  
“What makes you think we could pull him away from his mistress, the paperwork?” The elf chuckled as he spoke, a humorous glint in his eyes.

“I figure if we nag him together, he can’t say no to us both.” The blonde grinned handing his partner the book back.   
“We shall attempt, he definitely deserves a break.” The mage answered before returning to his reading.  
———   
After a few days of planning the two elves converged on Lor'themar in his office.  
The mage had sent most of the paperwork to be done by Lady Lliadrin, leaving only a small stack on the Regent Lord’s desk.   
“Come, the paperwork can wait a day. Take the rest of today to be with us.” The mage urged, taking the white haired elf by his hands, pulling him from the large desk chair.  
“It will be fun! It will even be our treat, Love.” Continued Halduron with a smile.

Lor’themar looked skeptically between his two partners, his hands still grasped by the mage. It seemed the two had planned this out well.   
“Alright, alright. Cease you’re nagging.” The Regent lord smiled, at his partners. “Where are we going then?” He asked, entwining his arm with Rommath’s. 

“To ‘The Mana Cafe’ for coffee first, then a walk through the gardens and finally we return home for an evening together.” Rommath spoke out their plan as they walked out of the building and off to the small cafe.   
“A night together, more important.” Halduron stressed, with a wink and a smirk that caused his partners to laugh. 

“A night together, yes. However if I don’t get some caffeine, my loves, I’ll be of no use to anyone.” Lor’themar spoke with a chuckle, looking more alive then he had in awhile, walking in between the two other men. 

The cafe was relatively empty this hour of the day, allowing for the men to have their choice of seating. Quickly the three took their seats, ordered and enjoyed their drinks and food, comfortably enjoying one another’s conversation and company.  
Something the three hadn’t had beyond work for some time.


	15. Sleep over, Thalyssra x Liadrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalyssra and Liadrin have some time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank you to everyone reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It means the world.

Thalyssra sat utop plush pillows and blankets in a room that was not her own. Liadrin had a rare week off and took the opportunity to invite the Nightborne arcanist to stay.   
It wasn’t too hard at all for the leader to say yes, she very much wanted to be around the shorter woman more.

Silvermoon was a beautiful city, and the arcanist thought many times while passing through the streets that she would never get enough. Smaller then her own beloved city but much more elegant than the likes of most cities she’s visited.   
Lliadrin lived in a modest building close to the Sunfury Spire. It was large enough to house two or three people, but small enough for just one.

The inside was not very decorated, save for a few pictures on the wall and trinkets laying about. Thalyssra smiled in thought, she’d have to get her partner a few more pretty trinkets from Suramar. 

“How are you enjoying your stay, my love?” The dark haired elf asked, from the doorway, pulling the nightborne from her thoughts. The paladin walked the short distance to wrap her arms around the taller elf.   
They’d been together in the city for three days now. She’d enjoyed it quite a bit, the nightborne didn’t want to head home at the end of the week.

“I am, immensely. Your city is truly beautiful Liadrin.” The blood elf laughs, moving to sit on the bed beside her partner, she then laid her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.  
“Your city is arguably more beautiful than my own, love.”   
The arcanist smiles, wrapping her arms around the smaller women, pulling them both down into the plush pillows and blankets of the bed under them.  
“I have been stuck in that city for hundreds of years, anywhere is more beautiful than Suramar, however the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..” the elf stops to turn the blood elf’s face to meet her eyes. “Is you,” she finished.

Liadrin's eyes widened and a deep blush covered her cheeks.  
“I… I..” she stuttered, honestly not having expected the compliment. 

Thalyssra took pity on the flustered elf, kissing her lips in a soft but focus demanding kiss that sent chills down both their spines.   
Pillows and blankets soon thereafter tossed to the floor to make more room for the two women.


	16. Amusement Park, Shaw x Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes Flynn to the Darkmoon Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really killing me with the sweet comments, I appreciate every single one and every kudo.

“I assure you, you’ll have a great time.” Shaw answered his partner as the two walked down the steep hill to the Darkmoon fair.  
“I can’t wait!.” The taller man exclaimed with his arm around the shorter man. Both men were dressed in casual day clothes, It was one of Shaw’s rare days off.   
Normally The spy wouldn’t care for the fair, and its loudness, however since the beginning of his relationship with Flynn he’d wanted to take the captain for a day.

The rides, the music, the food and people. He knew the brunette would love it, even if he himself could care less.  
As the two got closer to the gate, the music and laughter rang out. Flynns smile grew as did his visible excitement.   
—-  
Once at the gate, Shaw bought them both a pound of tokens and tickets for the day. The redhead knew he’d end up giving most of his to Flynn. 

He couldn’t suppress the smile as Flynn dashed to the first game he saw.   
His partner truly was a large child. 

Walking up beside his partner, he watched the other man play a ring toss game.   
You were to throw the small rings onto the moving turtle.   
After he lost three times in a row, they moved on.  
Two hours were filled with the brunette running from game, to game.

He’d won a few small prizes, a Alliance themed mug and a small Owlkin stuffed animal were among his favorites. Luckily Shaw had brought along a bag Incase his partner loaded up on random oddities.

“Would you like to get some food? The band will be playing soon, we could get a seat and watch.” Show asked nonchalantly.  
Flynn looked up from the small animal he’d been petting in the petting zoo, eyes wide. “There’s a Band?” He asked in shock.

The spymaster let out a laugh, smiling at his partner.  
“Yes, The Elite Tauren Chieftain’s play on that stage over there every fair. They’re a band of horde members but remain pretty neutral. They make decent music I’d say, rock music.” 

Flynn nodded, standing up from the small goat like creature that continued to chew on the grass. “Alrighty, Matty! Let’s get some chow and jam out.” He grinned at the redhead.   
—-  
The two men quickly walked over to the food stand and grabbed an assortment of fried foods, Shaw then directed them to the bleachers to wait for the concert to start. 

As Flynn ate he rambled about how much fun he was having, and how he wanted to come back.  
“It opens once every month. I can't promise my days off will coordinate, however I can try to bring you back here soon. “  
The redhead grinned around his mouth full of popcorn. 

“You’re too good to me, Love!”   
Mathias had to turn his head away to hide the blush. He didn’t feel like he was any kinder to the taller man then was given to himself. Regardless, the redhead tried his hardest to keep the grin on his partner's face. 

Ever since Edwin had died, there was a hole in the spy’s heart.   
It was only patched up once he met the rambunctious captain.

A loud crash of thunder and blowing smoke brought the spy out of his thoughts, looking at Flynn, the man was visibly excited. Eyes blown wide as the music began to fill the surrounding area.

Shaw chuckled watching a mix of his partner and the band.  
He’d definitely have to bring the brunette back here, someday soon.


	17. Parade, Shaw/Flynn & Anduin/Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year Stormwind holds a Parade to honor their soldiers passed and present.
> 
> (Bit of an AU where Anduin is still a Teenager, Varian is alive, but the events of Bfa happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means so much.
> 
> I love this chapter. Originally it was just going to be Anduin and Wrath, but Flynn snuck in.

Music filled the streets of Stormwind City. Streamers and small particles of confetti flew into the air. Hundreds of people from all over the alliance capitals gathered in the main district.  
Everyone was smiling and laughing. 

Large mounts of various breeds marched down the street, followed by wagon carried Floats. Soldiers and Heroes dressed in their most elegant armor adorned the floats and mounts. 

Every year the Alliance held a celebration to honor their protectors, both living and deceased.

This year Prince Anduin watched from on top of a building, his Draconic boyfriend curled up in his lap. 

When Wrathion had heard about the celebration, Anduin insisted he should accompany him. They decided to stay away from the commotion and watch from afar together.

Therefore the small black dragon with the help of his boyfriends levitation spell, got the two of them ontop the main church building to watch the activities below.   
——  
King Varian led the parade, but made sure to give those following behind the most attention. The warrior strongly believed in giving the attention and praise where it’s due. Without the Heroes and soldiers, he wouldn’t be the king he was today. 

Smiling and waving at various Alliance members young and old, who came to watch, the king caught sight of movement above the church. Leaning back on his mount, a white horse. The king called for his spymaster’s attention.  
Shaw had been riding alongside the king on a black horse of his own. 

“Shaw, who is up there?” The king asked, careful to not bring attention to the two.  
The redhead frowned, quickly grabbed his telescope and glanced up on top of the church.   
Shaw then laughed, giving his king a reassuring smile.  
“Everything is alright, your majesty. It’s only your son and his pet dragon.”   
Varian rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“That dragon I swear. As long as they’re safe I suppose.”

Shaw nodded, hiding a smirk as they continued the trek down the road. 

The spymaster always accompanied the king on events like this Incase something suspicious were to happen.   
The man was always prepared for anything.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was seeing Flynn Fairwind and Taelia Fordragon sitting atop the girls Gryphon.  
“Matty!!” The Ex Pirate yelled out waving his arms around like a fool.

The spymaster felt a flush spread across his face and down his neck.   
The king beside him laughed out loud, a smug smile crawling over his features.  
“My, my, Shaw. It seems that Flynn is adamant in receiving your attention.”

Shaw’s flush deepened in color. “My apologies sir, I-“  
The king held up a hand to hush his spy.  
“No need, Mathias. He’s harming nothing and fully welcome in the capital.”  
The spy nodded, he then gave Flynn a small wave as they continued down the road, passing the two kul tirans.  
——  
After a while into the parade and silence between the two men, Varian grabbed Shaw's attention once more.   
“Yes sir?” He asked curiously.  
“Don’t let a good man slip through your fingers, Mathias.”

Mathias’s eyes widened, he said nothing in return. A little too shocked to speak.  
“I see and hear things, you should know this by now.”

The spy nodded, giving the king a light smile. “Of course my king. I apologize.”   
Varian chuckled patting the man beside him on the back.  
“Don’t forget what I said. I remember Vancleef, and I know how closed off you are. Don’t punish him for a criminal's past.” 

Varian then pulled ahead, leaving the spy a few paces behind with his thoughts.


	18. Dance, Koltira x Thassarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koltria likes to dance when no one is watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.  
> It’s really boosted my writing esteem.

After the war with the legion was over, most warriors went their separate ways. Some newly formed friendships remained, but most went on their unusual routines 

The knights of the Ebon Blade all remained together,   
Some more so than others  
Once the death knights freed Koltira from his under city prison, him and Tassarian have been inseparable. 

The human chuckled low as he walked to their shared room. There really was no need for them to have separate rooms.   
Their fellow knights liked to make fun of how close they were, but neither man cared.

Opening the door, the human was greeted by an extremely rare sight.  
The blonde elf was seemingly lost in a trance.   
He was swaying his hips to the low music coming from the gnomish radio.  
The man's hair was let down so it flowed and twisted with each movement of his body.

Thassarian couldn’t help but silently watch as his partner danced before him.   
On very rare occasions Koltira would dance, but only when he was alone or hidden away with his human partner.  
It was a beautiful sight to behold, and the human didn’t dare interrupt. 

The elf continued to obliviously sway along to the music, his eyes shut.  
Turing in a full circle, the shorter man was now facing the human.

Smiling to himself, Thassarian moved silently to the elf, gently placing his larger hands on the elf’s hips, pressing them together to gently sway to the music.  
The blonde elf gasped surprised at the sudden contact, his eyes flying open to meet the humans.   
A content smile then graced his lips. 

“Hello, love.” He spoke softly, almost a whisper.  
The silver haired human smiled, capturing the smaller man's lips in a kiss.   
Their bodies continued to sway to the gentle music, Koltira's arms came to wrap around the human, keeping him close. 

The rest of their night was spent in each other’s presence.  
Once they tired of dancing they went to bathe together and then laid together in their large bed.

Gentle, needy kisses were shared throughout the night.  
Neither man wanted to entirely stop kissing the other.

They’d found each other despite all odds and now they were both hell bent on staying together.


	19. Mutual support, Valtrois x Stellagosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somedays are extremely stressful.  
> It’s nice to have someone by your side to help you through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God you guys are so sweet.  
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and just simply reading.   
> Thank you so much!

Glaring down intently at the scattered papers across her desk, the Arcanist could feel the growing headache forming in her temple. She’d received an assortment of arcane related issues throughout Suramar city. Thalyssra had asked her to look over them and give her opinions and ideas for a solution.

That was entirely easier said than done.  
Groaning in frustration the elf laid her head on the desk below.  
She shut her eyes to try and relieve the tension of the headache that had started.   
——  
Quietly Stellagosa walked through her lovers home.  
The blue haired dragon had a long day of attending to the needs and wants of the Azurewing. Everyone seemed to need something at the same time today.  
Although she loved her Kin, it was stressful to care for everyone.  
Though her grandfather still lives, she had wanted to take some of the weight off his shoulders.

When the old dragon had realized how stressed his granddaughter was, he’d told her to leave and take a rest.  
So, here is where she ended up.  
At the home of her beloved.  
——  
Padding into the Suramar home, the dragon found her elven girlfriend folded over her desk, eyes scrunched shut, a frown across her normally smirking face. 

“Val, are you alright?” Asked the blue haired dragon. Lightly she laid a hand on the elf’s back.

An annoyed mumble was her answer, before bright elven eyes peeled up from her crossed arms.  
“Stellagosa? Why are you here?” The arcanist asked, confused

The blue dragon smiled at her partner, gently taking the elf’s hands in her own.   
“Grandfather sent me away to rest, so naturally I came here, unless you do not wish for my company. She raised her eyebrow and smiled smugly at the elf who responded with a light chuckle.

“No, no, I’d… I'd love for the company and distraction.”   
“Good, May we go outside and rest for a while together? The sun is setting and it is truly beautiful.”

The arcanist smiled, rising to follow her partner.  
“That sounds wonderful, perhaps after you could assist me in this arcane consolations?” The elf gestured to the desk.

Stellagosa smirked, tilting her head to the side.  
“Oh? I thought you didn’t need my assistance in the world of the arcane.”   
The dragon smirked as her partner blushed and looked off to the side.  
“Yes, well. I do not need the help. However it would be appreciated as I have a minor headache. However if you are going to be sour about-“

She was cut off by a stolen kiss from the blue haired dragon.  
“I’ll help, I’ll help. No need to get pouty. First however, let’s go rest outside.”

The two women then walked outside, hand in hand. Hand  
They found a small cleaning under the vast sky and a perfect spot to watch the sun slowly descend behind the mountains in the distance.

Valtrois fell asleep, leaning into her partner’s dragon form.  
Stellagosa just left the elf sleep. It was pleasant to have her partner's company, even if she was asleep.


	20. Confession, Shaw x Edwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw finally tells Edwin how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos.

Shaw bit his lip as he walked along the cobblestone streets of Stormwind city.   
——  
For weeks the redhead had been dancing around Edwin with his feelings.

They’d been friends for a while, both having similar interests while growing up around one another. The raven haired man was smooth, kind, funny, and charismatic. Always had been.   
Shaw could never get enough of being around him, so when he realized what he felt for the architect was more than just friendship he wasn’t really surprised.

The spy knew for a long time he was gay, finding men far more appealing than most women he’d seen in passing. The only issue that came from his sexuality was his grandmother who wanted her grandson to focus on the work at hand rather than romance and trivial teenage matters.

Regardless of her stance, Mathias still made friendships and partnerships.  
The longest standing one being with Edwin. 

Whom he was about to confess his feelings too.   
———  
Edwin was lent over a table, working on a schematic diligently. He didn’t even hear the redhead enter, only noticing the other mans presence when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

Glancing up to meet piercing green eyes, Edwin couldn’t help but smile in return.  
“Matty, what are you doing here?” 

The man before him looked as though he was about to speak, but abruptly cut himself off, to direct attention to the schematic on the table.  
“What are you working on?” He deflected.

Taking full note of the spy’s actions and body language, the raven haired man let it go for now. Obviously something was wrong, it was never wise to push Mathias to talk about his feelings.  
“Oh this? It’s just a new house to be built along the lake's edge. Nothing special.”   
Answering with a smile seemed to ease Shaw somewhat. 

“The design is very nice, your skill continues to impress me, Edwin.”  
Shaw complimented. Those kind words from his best friend never failed to send flutters down the architects chest.  
He’d been harboring feelings for Shaw, well over a year now.  
He’d never dream of saying anything about them though.

The redhead showed no interest in wanting anything more than friendship. Shaw didn’t really show much interest in anyone for that matter.  
A side effect of his upbringing perhaps, the architect surmised.   
———  
After spending a few hours into the day together, Shaw regained his nerve.   
If he didn’t say anything, it would eat away at him forever.

“Edwin, I have something to tell you. I truly hope what I’m about to say doesn't ruin our friendship, however if I don’t say anything I-“  
Edwin cut the rambling spy off. “Out with it, you’ll throw yourself into another tizzy like earlier.” The man smirked at Mathias listening in wait.

Of course the raven haired man knew something was wrong.  
Shaw took a deep breath, and forced himself to make eye contact with his best friend. Only around Edwin did the redhead get this flustered.

“Here goes, everything. Edwin, we’ve been friends for a very long time and I value your acquaintanceship above all else. However along the way, I seem to have grown romantic feelings for you. If you do not feel similar I understand and will not hold it against you. I just..” the spy stopped for a moment,allowing his emotions to take hold.  
“I just hope regardless we may remain friends.”

The stunned silence that answered Mathias’s confession was deafening.   
Edwin looked as though he’d been slapped across the face, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.   
It unnerved the redhead to no end.   
The longer the silence drug out, the more uncomfortable he got, until finally Edwin broke out of his stunned state and quickly moved forward.

The fast action caused Shaw to initially bring his hands up in defense but they fell limp when soft lips connected with his own.  
The raven haired man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, his eyes shut tight.  
In a bout of overwhelming confusion and relief, Shaw melted into the kiss, his own eyes shutting, allowing his hands to rest on Edwin’s legs.

When they broke apart the two were breathless, staring deeply into one another’s eyes   
“I never thought I’d see the day.” The architect whispered.  
“I never fathomed my feelings would be returned.” Shaw answered just as quiet.

The rest of the day was spent together, ending with Edwin profusely promising forever. His promises made Shaws heart ache, his mind halting on believing his partners promises.

For some reason, laying together felt limited, as if a clock was ticking down on their time together.


	21. Proposal, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys propose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting and the kudos

Walking along the shore banks of Kul Tiras hand in hand, Flynn couldn’t help but grin broadly at his companion.  
They had just gotten done with dinner at the Captains favorite restaurant and now they had planned to spend the afternoon together, beginning with a walk along the shore line per Shaws request. 

The redhead never striked Flynn as an outdoorsy person, but he’d proven the brunette wrong countless times.  
It seemed Shaw enjoyed the outdoors when he wasn’t on a mission, giving him more time to relax and enjoy the atmosphere. On missions it was more a nuisance than anything. 

Flynn smiled as he laid his free hand over the small box tucked in his left side pocket.   
Mathias and he had been together for two years now. Many adventures had transpired along that time, and the two simply fell deeper in love and closer together.  
The ex pirate learned more of the spymaster and his past then he was sure anyone had and in return Flynn offered his past to Shaw. 

The brunette knew he was one of the only two people Mathias had ever fallen in love with. He knew Edwin would always live in the spy’s heart, but he was content knowing he had gotten to Shaw in the end.   
He wanted to make it so he’d always have the man by his side.  
Taking the promise of forever that Edwin had broken and mending it.   
Flynn had no desire to break his lovers heart the way his first love had.   
Not after the redhead had confided late one night in a sleep ridden haze, that he’d rather die than go through the pain again. 

The captain wanted the forever that Edwin had so carelessly thrown away.

Wrapping an arm around the shorter man, Flynn tugged mathias closer to his side.   
Shaw let it happen, leaning into the ex pirate as they walked.   
He’d been quiet on their walk, seemingly lost in thought but content.

Flynn didn’t question it, his own mind wandering as well.   
Mostly wandering back to the ring tucked away snug.   
——   
The two men arrived at a clearing where the water brushed up around the land. A small row of benches was set up, but in all the times the two have been to this particular spot, they’d never seen anyone else there.

The brunette looked out over the vast waters, watching as the waves crashed along the banks and the low light of the sky glinted off the water like sparkles. 

“Flynn?” The spymaster's voice called from behind the captain.   
Smiling gently, the man turned to his partner, not entirely prepared for sight before him.

Mathias was kneeling down on one leg, grasping a small box in his hands and looking up at him with a deeply intense gaze, his green eyes locked into Flynn’s own. 

The brunette had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing and grinning at his partner, the weight of the situation pushing down on his shoulders, his hand drifted to the box in his pocket, fingers curling tightly around the velvet.

Shaw took a deep intake of breath before he began to spill his heart, Flynn intently listened to his partners deep words, latching onto every spoken word and rolling them over in his mind. 

The redhead had been emotional before, a few choice times however it mostly transpired at the dead of night after close contact together, a near death experience, or even the help of alcohol. 

“I’m not good with words, nor am I with emotions. However I know better than anything that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have loved before, but never so intensely as I do you.”

Flynn walked the few paces to Shaw and dropped down onto his knees, his hands moving to cover Shaw’s and the small box inside.  
“I adore you, Love. I absolutely adore you, It seems as though we had similar ideas today.”  
Carefully the ex pirate pulled the small velvet box out from his pocket and presented it to the spy, whose eyes widened in shock before an amused smile spread across his face.

“So I suppose you know what I’m about to ask then.” Shaw questions with a grin.   
The brunette smiled in return, moving in to capture the spy’s lips in a gentle kiss.  
After parting Flynn rest their foreheads together,   
“An I sure hope you know my answer, Matty.” Flynn answered in a whisper, a loving smile plastered over his face.

Shortly after, The two men exchanged rings and watched the water before them with their hands clasped tight together


	22. Wedding, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!!!
> 
> This ones short and sweet

Blues and golds, those are the colors surrounding today’s ceremony.  
Church bells rang aloud, alerting the city of a wedding about to start.

Two completely different groups of people were packed into the Stormwind church, filling up the benches and chairs surrounding the inside of the room.  
People from all walks of life sat by each other, tucked together to watch the people they cared for be brought together. 

Pirates, Ship workers, Uncrowned members, random civilians, SI:7 members and more all mingled together. All different races and walks of life.  
The Alliance king and Proudmoore Admiral even attended the ceremony. 

All came together to view the joining of Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind together in marriage. 

Both men were dressed in beautiful silken Tuxedos. Shaw wore an alliance officer medal over his deep intricately designed jacket while Flynn wore a badge of honor that had been gifted to him by the Admiral.  
The two men cleaned up well, considering this to be one of the most important days they’d ever experience. 

Once the two had said, ‘I do’, it was official, both men's lives were entwined together forever.


	23. Anniversary, Koltira x Thassarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thassarian continues to blame himself for Koltira’s death, even though the elf has long since forgiven him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the sweet words and continued support! I appreciate every comment and every kudos. Thank you so much!

Thassarian walked down the long winding hall to his partner's room. Today marks the anniversary of Koltira’s death.   
The human had lost count over how long it had been, and the elf never kept track.  
However Thassarian couldn’t let the date go from his head.

On that day so many years ago he had stuck the beautiful elf who had enchanted him so on their first meeting, through the heart.   
From then and forevermore they were entwined together as brothers at first, as partners next, and finally as lovers now. 

The silver haired male found it ruefully amusing that the elf he had murdered, who he took everything from, ended up falling in love with his life’s destroyer.   
The human stopped a few paces short of Koltira’s room door, staring forlornly at the handle to enter. 

Nothing Thassarian did or will ever do, will make up for what he had done.  
He’d taken everything from his beautiful elf.   
Selfishly he thought he’d do it all again, but logically he knew if he had been given free choice he’d let the elf go free.

Shaking his head, to clear the thoughts swirling inside, Thassarian walked the last few paces to his love's door and knocked.   
Koltira had repeatedly told him he didn’t have to knock, however he could never bring himself to just barge inside. This was one of many small things the human could do to atone for his sins and transgressions. 

The door opened quickly, revealing the blonde elf clad in a simple linen shirt and cloth pants. His hair was pulled back with a few strands flying free. Bright eyes met the humans and a gentle smile spread over the elf’s face.  
“You fool, I’ve told you before you don’t have to knock. Just come in.” Koltira stepped aside to let the human inside. 

The silver haired man quickly moved inside and sat on the small couch the elf had placed. “I feel odd, just barging in, my love.” The human spoke, watching the elf move around his room before settling beside the other man, draping his long legs over the humans lap on the small couch.

“Foolish human.” The elf lightly chastised with a chuckle.  
“Perhaps I am, perhaps I am indeed.” The human nodded.  
Thassarian then pulled the small present box out of his pants pocket and handed it over to his partner.  
Confused, Koltira accepted the box looking it over in question before realization dawned on him. His features softening, his eyes quickly meeting the humans, a small frown on his lips.

“Thass… you know you do not have to continue to do this.” The elf spoke quietly, laying a hand on his partner’s own.  
The human averted his gaze while leaving his hand to sit with his partner’s.  
“I know you don’t think much of it, my love. However this day weighs heavily on my mind, I can not just let it pass by without an attempt at Atonement.”  
Koltira shifted, moving to embrace his partner, leaving the small box forgotten for the time being.

“You are forgiven for your transgressions, my love. You have been for a long time. Your mind was not your own back then, it is now however.” Koltira stopped to grip the humans chin and force him to make eye contact. “Please do not let Arthas continue to weigh on your mind like this.” The elf gently urged looking deeply into his loves eyes, moving his hand from the others chin to cup his bearded cheek.

Thassarian sighed deeply, leaning into the hand Koltira had placed in him.  
“I hear your words, and I will try but I promise nothing for my soul aches in guilt over what I have done to you.” 

The elf hummed at his partner’s words, moving forward to capture the humans lips.  
When they parted, Koltira held the humans face in between his hands.  
“What you have done is given me the love of my life, no matter how we may have met. What I feel for you is my own feelings, nothing Arthas conjured.”

The conviction laced deeply into the words spoken by his partner surrounded Thassarian. Even though he couldn’t fully forgive himself, the human found it comforting that his partner forgave him


	24. Acceptance, Genn x Darius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting oneself is harder than accepting another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and reading my stories!

Genn looked over himself in the mirror, silver fur covering every inch of his body. His keen eyes trailed over himself, taking note of how his fur fell and bunched up under the clothing he wore. He took note of the sharp fangs peeked out over his bottom lip, noted the wet leathery nose pointed outward at the front of his face.

He was more an animal than man at this point, even though just as easily the king could revert into his humanoid form.   
It felt like a lie, to walk around as a human.  
It felt wrong to dawn his human flesh when the fur currently coating his body felt so natural.

Yet, neither form made the king feel like himself.   
After being bit, Genn had lost something of himself, something that connected his identity to his body.   
Once the curse split his body and many of his peoples in two, many a Gilneain had lost themselves to the wolves inside. 

So wrapped up in the inner turmoil, the silver haired man hadn’t noticed his partner's entrance. A hand combing through his fur jolted the king out of his thoughts, turning wide eyes to stare at the man untangling kempt fur at the base of his neck.   
“What has you wrapped up in thought, my king?”   
The redhead asked, tilting his head to the side. His good eye trained on the kings face, watching for any clue of what was wrong. 

“Nothing, Darius. I was simply lost in thought, that is all.” Genn spoke through sharpened teeth.   
Crowley didn’t believe a word of it.   
“So that’s why you’re wolfed out in our bathroom then?” The man shot back, a raised eyebrow emphasizing the question.

The king couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping, simultaneously relaxing enough to change into his human form.   
“I suppose you have me there, Darius.”   
The eyepatched man smirked, moving his hand to cup the king's broad jaw, gently rubbing along the skin beneath his fingers.

“So what plagues your mind then?” The redhead asked once more, his good eye gentle. Genn relaxed further under his partner's touch.   
“I suppose there’s no use keeping it a secret.” The older man stated, weary eyes meeting the others' good eye.  
“Not one bit, carry on then.” Crowley urged.

“My mind is weighed on my transformation, I worry if I truly am still myself half of the time. I contain the animal inside, yes. However am I still a man, if I am also a wolf?” Genn voice portrayed the conflict inside, his normally so sure speaking tone marred with uncertainty and degradation. 

“Most of our people feel the same, my love. It’s been a strain on identity for a good deal of us.” Darius spoke carefully, curling his hand against the king's cheek.

“I know, I know very well I am not the only one suffering in this way.” The king spoke softer, his weary eyes glancing downward in presumed shame and guilt.  
“Hey, I did not say that to cause you more harm, Genn. I simply meant that you are not alone. I even have my days, as you’ve seen first hand. We are not alone in our inner struggles.” 

Genn knew Crowley was right, his words striking a deep chord with the king. In times of struggle as this one, Darius had always been his rock, his anchor to reality.   
“Thank you, love.” He whispered, moving to lean into the younger man, who quickly wrapped his arms around the king's frame.

“Anytime you need, my king. I will always be at your side.” The man promised, his hands holding firm on the kings back. 

Even the strongest king needed someone to get them through sometimes and Darius was determined to be that for his King.


	25. Midnight snack, Anduin x Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even dragons get the late night munchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are too sweet and fill me with too much power!  
> Thank you for the continued support!!!

Walking down the winding steps of the Stormwind castle, Anduin was surprised to hear movement from the kitchen. It was late into the night, when none of the castle staff would typically be up.   
This late tended to be Anduin’s time to get some peace and quiet away from his duties and responsibilities. 

Walking into the kitchen, the blonde was met with a surprising sight to say the least.  
The black dragon prince was lent over, rummaging through cupboards in search of something. 

It was a truly amusing sight.   
The dragon's hair was tossed from sleep, he was dressed in wrinkled pajamas and he seemed to not notice Anduin at all, too focused on his task. 

“What are you looking for?” Anduin asked amused, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk across his face. 

The blonde’s voice seemingly startled the dragon, since the man jumped, hitting his head on the cupboard top, hissing in pain as he turned to look at his partner.   
“A little warning next time, thank you.” The dragon snapped, rubbing at his head.

Anduin laughed, walking over to cast a simple healing hand over the spot his partner had hit his head.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have been sneaking food so late.” The human couldn’t hide the smile spreading over his face, only growing bigger at the dragon's pout. 

“I was hungry.” Was all Wrathion answered, the pout remaining on his face.  
“Why don’t we make something together?” Asked the human, offering an olive branch to the dragon in amusement.

Wrathion seemed to consider the humans offer, before nodding and dragging his partner further into the kitchen.


	26. Chocolate, Halduron x  Lor'themar x Rommath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to lighten the Regent lord’s load with a little treat.  
> It dosent to exactly how they’d planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support. It means so much.

The Regent Lord groaned as he leaned backwards in his chair. The pile of papers atop his desk was slowly decreasing In size, yet not as fast as he’d like it to be.   
The elf had wanted to return home to his partners hours ago, but instead he was stuck inside his office with the company of papers. 

Closing his good eye, the white haired elf laid his arm over his face, taking a moment of rest from the papers before him.  
He was sure Rommath and Halduron would be asleep by now. He may as well finish the night out in the office.  
A linen cot had been set up at the back for this type of night.   
——  
Outside Lor'themar’s office two male elves entered the building, one carrying a large parasol while the other carried nothing.   
Since the main door was so far from the Regent’s office he didn’t hear any commotion until the door to his office was opened, revealing both his partners, clad in casual clothing and matching smiles adorning their faces. 

“Hi ya, sweetheart.” Halduron greeted, swiftly moving to plant himself on the Regent’s desk, careful to not rustle papers.   
“We missed you, and since it seems like you don’t intend on coming home tonight, we thought we’d bring home to you.” The blonde spoke happily, a hand reaching to run through the eyepatched elf’s hair.

The white haired male chuckled, leaning into his partner’s hand.  
“You two should be asleep by now. Why trouble yourselves with me?” The man asked.  
Halduron scoffed and began to talk but was stopped by Rommath. “Because we love you, you utter fool.” The mage chastised, walking closer to kiss the Regent deeply.   
Simultaneously, he laid the box he’d been carrying onto the desk. 

After they parted, Rommath took his seat on top of his partners lap, carding his fingers through his long hair, just as Halduron had moments before.

The ranger watched his partners kiss again, a content smile over his face as the two men before him held one another.

“I do so love the show, but I’m feeling left out.” The blonde jokes, smiling at the two as they parted to look at him. “Why don’t we head home, my loves?” Suggested the Ranger once the attention was on him.

Lor’themar chuckled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Did you two come all this way just to ruse me into coming home?” 

His partners laughed together, both sets of eyes glittering with mischievous energy.  
“Truthfully we had not intended on dragging you home, rather giving you a gift and remaining here to give you company. However I do like Halduron’s suggestion much more.” The mage spoke, running his hand over the eyepatched elf’s arms and shoulders. 

“I suppose the paperwork could wait one night to finish.” Both of his partner’s nodded in agreement. 

The mage pulled his partner up out of his seat and away from his desk.  
“Shall we, my love?” Rommath asked.  
“What are we waiting for?” The white haired elf countered, earning a cheer from Halduron. 

The three quickly left the building, making their way back to the shared apartment they lived in. All three completely forgot about the gift left on the Regent’s desk. 

The next day Lor'themar would be rewarded with a chocolate surprise still completely intact and ready to be eaten.


	27. Shopping, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping, despite Shaw’s annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support. Your comments and kudos make me all warm and fuzzy feeling.

Mathias had no clue how Flynn convinced him to come along, yet somehow he had.  
The two men we’re currently weaving themselves through the market square in Kul Tiras. 

All around them were people, tables, and food vendors. It seemed the Saturday market was a big deal in this city.   
Shaw didn’t know if he liked it much. He hated being so close to so many people. It was almost impossible to keep track of everyone in his surroundings.

Flynn seemed to be having fun however and the redhead supposed that was what mattered most. 

A few feet away, the brunette was emphatically speaking with an older lady over jewelry she was selling.  
Shaw doubted the other would actually buy anything, but his partner seemed to truly enjoy talking with every merchant that spoke with him. 

Glancing around nothing really caught the spymaster’s eye. It was all mostly trinkets, odds and ends, boating equipment, and other oddities.  
Shaw never had been one to collect things, nor did he have room in his life for useless objects.

Following behind the brunette as he carried on to the next table, the redhead continued to look around, still finding nothing of true interest until he spotted a long tube of silver and gold tucked underneath some cloth.   
Carefully pulling it out, Shaw inspected the design and glass. 

It was an older design for a telescope, nothing like what the spy carried on hand.  
However this particular one had an intricate tentacle design curling around the tube from the top, down. At the base was a ship where the tentacles met the base. 

The tag said fifteen gold, so Shaw quickly exchanged the money for the device and pocketed it for later.  
Once they were back at Flynn’s apartment the spy would give it to him.  
For now he would simply follow the captain.


	28. Flowers, Liadrin x Thalyssra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home Liadrian enjoys the simple things in life and returns home to a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support in comments and kudos and reading.  
> It means so much

Walking through Eversong Woods, Liadrin admired the blooming foliage and spreading colors. Spring had always been her favorite season.

The paladin hummed as she continued down the stone path to Silvermoon, she’d been visiting friends for the weekend and was now heading back in for work.   
Work didn’t begin until tomorrow morning, but the elf figured a quiet night at home before her shift back would be relaxing.  
——  
Walking through the city wasn’t much different than walking outside, flowers planted in patches along the stone paths inside the city were also blooming and filling out in color.

Outside Liadrin’s home sat a small pre planted garden that was maintained by the city’s groundskeeper.  
Flowers were one of the paladins favorite things.   
She loved seeing the different colors, petals, arrangements and more that came with the plants.  
——  
Walking inside her small apartment home, she’d not expected to find a small vase sat on her table inside the door.   
It was a large vase with an intricate swirling blue design, the flowers inside ranged from gray, to blue, black, and purple. A silver ribbon was tied around the vase with a small tag attached.

Smiling to herself, the elf bent down to read the tag already suspecting who had left them. Written in beautifully curved handwriting was a note and a signature.

‘To my love, I know how much you love flowers so I thought I would send you a few Suramar natives.’  
-From: Thalyssra


	29. Intersection, Shaw x Edwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes two people are just not supposed to be forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’m sorry for this chapter.  
> I hurt myself Writing it
> 
> Second, thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and continued reading.
> 
> Third, a special thank you to, Garnet_EveSky; for the beautiful fan art from the last chapter.

Shaw stood on the opposite end of the boardwalk, staring Edwin down.  
The raven haired man had chosen who’s loyalty he would follow and it wasn’t the redheads. Despite all the pleas and attempts at swaying, the Defias leader had still gone his own way.

He knew that’s what would happen. From the first time the two had laid together Shaw knew they wouldn’t last forever. Somehow his heart had just known.  
It did not stop the pain he felt at seeing the man he loved so fully brandishing a scabbard in his direction feet away. 

He knew what he had to do, but what he didn’t know was if he had the strength to do it.

They hadn’t seen one another for months, parting after Shaw had finalized his stance on not joining the once architect. He’d grown angry at the redhead’s rejection and sent him away. Their relationship effectively ended that day.

This had been the first time seeing one another since then, and the ache the spymaster felt deep in his heart wasn’t anything he planned on feeling again.  
——-  
Once the entire ordeal was said and done, the spymaster sat staring blankly over the lifeless body of Edwin Vancleef. His dagger dug deep into the raven haired man's chest. 

Mathias didn’t shed a tear, a mask of emotionless stone taking him over.  
He wouldn’t cry over Edwin's death until much later, when realization truly set in.

That night he swore off finding love, not wanting the potential pain that could come from it. His work allowed too much ease of pain for both him and his partner.

It was better this way, after all, his heart died when Edwin had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming out, tomorrow.  
> Wow guys, I can’t believe it’s been a full pride month.


	30. Domestic, Flynn x Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a quiet afternoon together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for the continued support on this fic collection!  
> I had so much fun writing these and will definitely do another collection again in the future.

Mathias grunted in pain as he rolled onto his side. His joints screamed in protest as they were forced to move the human upward out of bed.   
The weather had shifted drastically the last few days, causing the spymaster’s chronic pain to become symptomatic. 

Despite taking his medicine, the pain still lingered and work still called for his need. 

Begrudgingly and painfully the spy stood, ignoring the protest of his lower back and legs. Moving as efficiently as possible, Mathias made to dress for work. The ties and straps of his uniform caused him more undue stress than normal, but he pushed through and proceeded to push through the work hours.   
—-   
The day had ended up being uneventful an boring, Grateful for no field work the spy trudged back to his apartment, the aches over his body begging for rest. 

Struggling to unlock the door, the redhead was rewarded by the door opening on its own. Revealing his brunette partner who had evidently snuck inside. 

“Flynn?” He questioned, finally letting the exhaustion and pain show, his partner didn’t miss a beat, wrapping large arms around the spy to tug him inside and lay him down on the bed.

“In the flesh love, let me help you out of these horrible leathers.” The ex pirate proceeded to unbuckle and untie the spymaster’s uniform, freeing the smaller man from its constraint. 

Once he was redressed in linen and cloth, Flynn wouldn’t leave the spy’s side, rubbing out the sore muscles he knew existed.  
He’d hushed the spy’s questions and complaints, firmly telling him he was to simply relax and be taken care of. 

After a beat or two Shaw had given up, and let Flynn take the reigns. He never much enjoyed being in someone else’s care or control, however Flynn was ever the exception.

He’d been the exception for his heart, after Edwins betrayal. So allowing the taller man to have the chance at caring for him on a bad flare, seemed miniscule in comparison. 

Mathias had been so sure after Edwin, he would never love again, and then Flynn waltzed into his life and refused to leave.

The spy smiled to himself, shifting closer into the Captain's chest, he could hear the other man's heart beat quietly. 

He had been so sure his heart died with Edwin, however it seemed his heart had actually been reborn in the image of Flynn Fairwind.   
Mathias supposed that was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe pride month is over, guys.   
> Keep being proud of yourselves despite the month ending.  
> You’re all valid.


End file.
